


Red

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: Red





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: Red

On the inside, he is red.

Liara knew this. She had taken the required xenobiology courses at the university. Human anatomy, at its core, was not so different from Asari.

It's different, though, somehow, she realizes, as she watches the crimson bloom through the white bandage she wraps around his torso.

He barely even grunts each time she passes over the wound, pulling the gauze tightly to his flesh.

Her blue fingers seem in such dissonant contrast to the brownish-pinkish tone of his abdomen.

Liara pretends not to be bothered by it.

He is red.

Sgt. Williams is red, too.


End file.
